The New Yorker Hosts!
by AceAmore
Summary: Tomaki searches for temporary hosts while the twins are gone. When he comes across interesting sounding brothers, he just couldn't pass up the chance to bring them in.
1. New Hosts

**Hello there readers!**

 **I'm gonna put it bluntly so, the story goes on like this, in the point of view of Zakariah and it may not be that good. I am pretty much still new to writing fanfiction and my punctuations and sentences are kinda crappy right now ^^;**

 **The story is pretty much about two brothers with disabilities who are from New York and are living on their own after a tragic event that caused them to move. Yes, they talk in full Italian lingo and their accents are the usual New Yorker sounding. They are amusing and fun loving as well! Hikaru and Karou are on a family vacation and the Host Club is dead quiet in this story and Tomaki is left to search for temporaries.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a couple minutes passed when school let out for the day and most of the students had already left... well, just about everyone. Clubs and activities are in session as of right now. I haven't left because my brother had ran off instead of waiting for me like he usually would.

"where the hell did ya run off to?"  
Walking around the campus for what seemed like forever, I eventually found him talking to someone. I walked closer to get a better look at who has his attention. This guy is quite loud, on the tall side and has blonde hair that is neatly cut and styled and acting overly excited.  
"so what do you say, my new quiet friend? will you join our club? please?"

 _No wonder he stopped, this goon is probably freakin' him out._ I thought to myself as I ran to my brother. They both turned to me as I grabbed Dees bag off of the ground then grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Ya friggin' scared me half to death Dee! I told ya to wait in the classroom until I got there to get ya. what was you thinkin'?"

"I sorry... They was cleanin' the classroom and I was told I had to leave. I didn't know what to do, so I started walkin' around... This is Tomaki, he kept me company. Don't get mad at either of us please Zak?"

He started to cry in my arms while the weird guy watched in awe over the action with a creepy ass smile on his face like he was gonna hug us both at any second. he better not. I put my hand out to Tomaki offering a handshake.

"Thanks for stoppin' him and keepin' him from trouble. He ran off and I was lookin' for him. Appreciate it tons!" He put his hand in mine hand gave it a firm shake and a bright smile in response.

"It was no trouble really. I was just going around the school looking for anyone who would like to join our club but only for a month or so until two of our members return from their vacation. I came across your brother here and explained some things to him about what we do. He seems to like it." Dee nodded as he explained.

"I see. You said ya needed two fill ins?"

He nodded happily. "We do cosplay and we entertain the young ladies here at the school. Its been slow lately since our twin love act is out, so we need new guys like you to help us a long just for a little while!"

It really isn't a bad idea but there's stipulations in our lives that might stop us from going everyday... But if it keeps us busy and away from the house for a while longer, I guess its okay.

"Dee and Zak right?" Tomaki chimed in loudly with a thinking expression on his face.

"Daniel and Zakariah yes." I corrected him

"Do you have the time to come by the club today?" He asked. I looked to Dee, who was now on the ground ripping up the grass and throwing it like snow, getting it everywhere. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"sure. when?" I asked brushing my jacket free of the grass that got on me.

"Today if you want!" He said.

By looking at his expressions and body language I can tell that he is really happy about this. We can't turn the guy down.

"Great. just tell us where and we will be there in a few... ya know after I get this guy cleaned up." I laughed.

"Perfect! Go to music room #3 when you are done and I will be waiting, as will the other members."  
And with that he ran off into the direction of said club room. Maybe that guy wasn't such a goon after all, a bit loud and dramatic but alright in my book.

 **A/N; Zakariah is a second year student and Daniel is a first year. Forgot to put that at the beginning. Heh. sorry about that guys!**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Feedback is welcome.**


	2. Fugazi!

**Hello again readers!**

 **I caught a few mistakes on the first chapter and the major mess up was Tamaki's name... Sorry about that guys!This chapter is in the same POV and Kyouya is very patient with the brothers and not as cold to them.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

We made it to one of the nearby restrooms where i sat him on the sink and took his blazer and shirt off and shook the grass and dirt out of them. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as Dee went to kick one of the pipes on the side of the sink. Luckily, I grabbed his foot in time before it connected with the pipe.

"Come on buddy, you know better than to do that." He laughed in response as I put his shirt on him and buttoned it up. He put the blazer on by himself then jumped to the floor shaking off the rest of the dirt and grass that was left on his pants and shoes. He looked up at me with anticipation and a bit of hyper in his eyes.

"Club now?" He asked excitedly. he was bouncing up and down at this point.  
I smiled at him "Let's get outta here."  
I led him out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the music room. Dee pretty much ran ahead of me the whole time but I caught up as he could barely read the sign on the pale pink doors.

"broo... the... why. love... pac..." He trailed off still trying to read the words. I put my hand on the top of his head and knocked on the door with the other. He eventually gave up on the note.  
"you tried Dee. that's all that matters." I gave him my IPod to keep him happy.

One of the doors then opens. A high pitched boys voice greeted us. "yes? may I help you?"

Much to my surprise, a young boy with blonde hair answered. _Wasn't this supposed to be a high school?_

"We was invited here by Tamaki. He needed to talk to us."

"Oh! you must be the temporary brothers in place of Hika-chan and Kao-chan!"

"Yes sir! Tamaki talked to me earlier too." Dee chimed in smiling at the boy.

"Wait here. Tama-chan!" He called for the other blonde boy but from here he looked to be busy with the female guests.

It took about a minute before he got on his feet and politely asked the girls to wait until he got back.

Tamaki smiled when he saw us. "so you two came after all!"

"Sure did, we are people of our word."

"Excellent attitude Zakariah! Just what we need in a perfect Host!"

 _Host club huh? I guess it cant be that bad._

"What exactly did you wanna talk to us about man?"

"follow me!"

We did so as he led us to an empty table next to another guy around the same height, glasses, black hair and writing in a black book. Tamaki stops in front of said guys table and turns to us.

"This is Kyouya. he keeps track of everything we do in the club and he is a host as well!"  
Kyouya put down his book and gave us a welcoming smile as he got up from his seat and introduced himself. "Ootori Kyouya. Second year and Vice President of the Host Club. Pleasure to meet you both." He sat back down still looking at us and started to explain more about the situation.

"As you both probably know our brotherly love act is on hiatus until the bothers come back." He started  
"Tamaki is all for the both of you to fill in for now. looking at the both of you, I can see potential and the can do attitude that we need."

Dee sits down next to him somewhat paying attention. This gets Kyouya's attention slightly as he grabbed his book out of Dees reach.

"I'm sorry man. he's got disabilities, please ignore the random stuff he does. he cant help it."  
"I am well aware Zakariah, it's overlooked as of right now and if I'm not mistaken, you too are victim of a couple conditions both mentally and physically. correct?"

 _how the fuck did he know? stalkers in this club or what's goin on?_

"Not to be rude or anythin' but how in the hell did ya know?"

He then pulled out his laptop and started typing away. seconds later he pulled up something and turned the screen to my face. it was our medical files and school ids. _The fuck kinda dude is this? Medic or some shit..._

"As you can see, my family works with the school to provide top care to the students and staff."

 _Now I get it... less creepy now. He could have said something before._

"Alright then. Thanks for clearing that up."

"No problem. One thing though Daniel, Zakariah, we do not really swear in the Host Club. Could you please keep it to a bare minimum?"

"For me yes, Dee I'm not so sure about."

"Oh? Why is that?" He asked confused.

"Well, he gets upset easily and he will start cussin' badly if he's mad enough. its not somethin' that can be easily helped."

Kyouya nodded "I understand now. We will refrain from doing anything to upset him. None of our hosts will arrive or leave in a foul mood."

"Great to know."

Tamaki bent forward and whispered something into Kyouya's ear then went back to his table.

"Okay, we need to find your character types. Obviously you two can't do the forbidden brotherly love act. it's not your thing."

 _I really don't mind it if its someone else doin' it but that shit is a no go for me!_

"What characters did ya have in mind?"

"yeah! am I an animal?"

We both laughed at Dees question.

"No Daniel, not that kind of character."

He looked down at his feet sadly then put the IPod on the table.

"Boo..."

Kyouya stood up and put his hand on Dees shoulder smiling at the both of us then started talking again.

"There is something that has concerned me about the files, though Zakariah."

"And what might be the issue?" I asked as my phone buzzed in my pocket over and over, making me pick it up and check it.

"Your files say that you are not native to Japan, but rather the states, why did you move here if you don't mind me asking?"

 _We is from the states. so fuckin what? Don't make us different from any of yous._

"Yeah. we are from Queens, NY. why is that concernin' to ya?"

"Well, we never actually had anyone from the states attend this school before and being that you both are pretty much new here and living alone, i was just concerned for your safety because of the so called tough guys who like to pick on the, and not to be rude, weaker students."

I got instantly pissed at the comment of being weak. I lunged up almost throwing the chair in the process. "Our cousin is a professional wrestler and he has trained me well for 5 damn years. The fugazi tough nuts here will have to put me in the grave to put me down! I am far from fuckin' weak!"

Everyone in the room fell silent and looked in our direction. Kyouya then gave a weak smile to everyone as he realized his mistake.

"Okay Zakariah. I apologize for that. Please keep your voice down now."

I sat down trying to regain my composure and temper. "I am so sorry for gettin' like that, I just really hate bein' called weak. Sets me off like crazy."

He nodded "It's alright, I suppose. usually I would do something to shut someone like you up, but, given your physical and mental state, i will not stoop to the level of harming the, sorry again, disabled. its not me and its beyond disrespectful to my family."

"Disabled is an ok work with me. don't worry bout it."

Kyouya then gets out his laptop again, typing away again.

"What I'm going to have the both of you do is talk to a couple of our other hosts. There's only three others besides myself, Tamaki and the twins. Mori- senpai, Haruhi, and Honey-senpai could you please come over here for a few minutes?"

He called to them and in an instant they was standing at the table.

"You needed something senpai?"

The girly looking dude asked. _Wait...She's a host too?_

"Yes Haruhi. These two are our new and temporary brother hosts. They are on a trial run. We might keep them even after our twins return. Please welcome Daniel and Zakariah."

I cut in after the surprise comment.

"Dude. You didn't tell us we might be stayin'."

He chuckled slightly. "Tamaki's idea. He really wants you to stay until we graduate."

"Uh.. I dunno what to say bout this man."

Dee then poked me to get my attention. I looked to him.

"We... in club Zak?"

Kyouya answered for me as I was still at a loss for words.

"Yes but its really up to the both of you. what do you say Zakariah, Daniel?"

I nodded with a smile and Dee was so happy he got up and started jumping. Everyone watched him in confusion and some even laughed.

 _we is hosts now. I think we can manage here._

 **A/N; Their only cousin is famous... you guys watch NXT right? ;)**

 **Feedback is welcome!**


	3. Trouble Twins!

**Hi again!**

 **Left off from chapter 2 and Everyone else is involved in this one.**

 **I own nothing but Zakariah and Daniel!**

 **Enjoy!**

About an hour after the other hosts asked their questions and all of the female guests had left, we decided it was time to get the fuck outta here until tomorrow.

We was at the doors ready to leave when I was stopped by Haruhi.  
"Zak-senpai?" I turned around. "Sup buddy? Somethin' wrong?"

She shook her head "When you had that rant earlier, you said a word that I didn't quite understand. Could you please tell me the meaning?"

I shrugged then nodded. "What word exactly?"

"Fugazi." She stated.

"Ah... one of my favorites. Well, it means fake. When I said 'fugazi tough nuts' I meant fake tough guys."

Dee laughed from behind me, which make Haruhi smile.

"What? Is it that funny Dee?"

"Tough nuts! Ha!" _Of course he picked the kinda dirty word to laugh at. that's my bro for ya._

"Thanks for telling me Zak-senpai. I have to get going. See you both tomorrow." She waved at us as she left.

"Ready to go bud?"

"Yes! I hungry!" He pretty much ran out the door yelling.

"Slow the fuck down. You don't wanna end hurt like Eric do ya?" Too late. He slipped and fell on his ass half way down the hall. I ran to him and helped him up. He was crying a little.

"Gonna try that again or do ya have to take another failed run to learn? Told ya over and over to not do that." He hugged me tightly still upset about the fall he took.

"Its alright buddy. You gotta promise me that ya ain't gonna do that happy bullshit again. Ok?" He nodded.

Walking out of the building and on our way home we was stopped again by two voices behind us.

"Careful emo, don't lose your retard friend now!"

 _Emo and retard? That was just rude. Just ignore em._

We kept walking in the direction of our house when I was hit in the back with something hard causing me to turn around and get a good look at the fucks doing this. O _h really? some fuckin' ginger mooks is gonna start?_

"Hello! Guy with the stupid looking long white hair, he is talking to you!"

"Problem guys?" I asked calmly while rubbing my back.

"Hey Kaoru, look at his eyes. I knew he was a freak! Who in the hell has different color eyes?"

"And look how pale he is! Aren't you supposed to be Italian?"

"Irish Italian to be exact..." I answered trying not to sound more pissed off than I already was.

They both laughed hysterically as they started to tug at my hair. Pissed off beyond the point of just slapping someone, I had an evil grin on my face as I stepped towards them when they started to walk away. _Not today!_ I grabbed one of them by his arm roughly.

"Aww look Hikaru! The emo is so mad that he's happy!"

"What a freak!" The other twin chimed in.

I looked to my brother. "Dee stay at a far distance. Ya hear me?"

He quickly understood why and nodded. "Okay!"

I heard his running footsteps decend further behind me as I grabbed both of their shirt collars from the front roughly and pulled them up to my eyesight. Shooting death glares at them, seeing that they no longer see me as a joke. "Don't think I'm fuckin' funny now do ya?!"  
I wanted so badly to beat the stupid out of them but that would not look good on my record.

"We are only joking!"

"Y..yeah! please put us down! we wont make fun of you anymore!"

I glare at the one known as Hikaru "And my brother too. you are not to make fun of him, tease him or hurt him in any way ya understand?!"  
They both nodded still in a state of fear and shock. I dropped them both to the ground making them cry in pain at how hard they fell.

"Don't fuck with my only family."

And with that we left to go home.  
 _Fuckin' had enough bullshit for today..._

.

.

.

The next day after school we went to the club room. For some reason Dee was covered in marker. Unfortunately, we couldnt get it off of his arms or hands. We walked in to only be surpried by the ginger goons talking with the ther hosts. _oh_ fuck...that's _right!_ _They is hosts too!_

"Oh look Kaoru! the demon squad rolled in. Back up everyone the one with white hair is evil!"

His brother slapped his arm. "We are the ones who pissed him off in the first place remember? Don't be mean. For all we know he could be a good guy." He told him with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah. I ain't so much of a bad dude but I ain't no saint either. Keep that in mind guys." I said with a small chuckle. We sat down on one of the clubs many couches. Looking around the room I did not see any sign of a certain blonde prince. Odd.

"Where Tamaki?" Dee asked sounding slightly sad by his absence.

"No worries Daniel, he isn't feeling well so he stayed home today. He should be back tomorrow." Kyoya answered him. He smiled at Dee and then offered him cake with Honey- senpai and he happily accepted the offer and sat across from him, both devouring every piece on the table. Damn! I usually get sick after eatin' just two pieces. I shook my head getting the thoughts of that night out of my head.

"I see you already met our other hosts Hikaru and Kaoru and not on friendly terms I take it?" Kyoya asked me.

I rubbed my back as I remembered what happened yesterday. "Not exactly heh. They was bein' a cuppa haters so I put the fear of god into them for bein' jerks to Dee and myself. I am sorry dude but I will not just sit there while my only family is being bullied. It's not in my nature to leave family stranded and hurt like that."

"What exactly did they say?" He asked

"For starters, they called me and my bother names mostly."

"Such as? Keep going Zakariah. this needs to be put on the members record." He said as he glared at the twins almost menacingly to where they both wanted to run.

"Retard was one directed at Dee and somethin' called 'emo' was to me, one of them threw somethin' at my back and now I have a huge welt."

He then grabbed the both of them and basically threw them on one of the other couches across from us.  
"Ow!"

"What was that for?!"

Kyoya got in their faces and started yelling. "These two have nothing but each other and a cousin who is always on the road! It may come as a surprise to you two but there's a lot wrong on what you said to them. One; Daniel has severe autism and his bother takes the name calling very seriously because he also has to deal with disabilities himself! Two; I will not let you harm anyone like that anymore. Bullying is not what Hosts do!" Shocked at what he just said I couldn't find the words to say anything. Just wow came to mind. I felt a little tug on my shirt.

"hmm?"

"Zaky- chan are you hurt?"

I nodded to Honey. "It hurts but I can mange. I forgive them too."

"Wait!"

"You forgive us?" The twins look shocked and kinda happy.

"Con...sider yourselves lucky!... Zak usually don't forgive that easy."

"Daniel. Please don't do this around guests." I heard Mori-senpai tell him.

"Yeah, don't talk with your mouth full. Ya know this."

He stuck his tongue out at us in response. I flipped him off. He laughed at me for that.  
Honey went back over to where Mori was. _Finally heard the guy talk._  
"Zak-senpai?" One of the twins said.

"Yeah?"

"We really didn't know about any of that. We are really sorry."

They both actually looked sorry as well.

"All good guys. Next time learn the facts before making trouble for someone... better yet; don't even do that."

They both nodded happily then we heard the door open then close again. _Well look who showed up anyways._

"Feeling better senpai?" Haruhi asked him. He didn't speak but only gave her a nod.

"Hey boss!" The twins said in unison. He stared at them confused.

"It has not been a month yet, welcome back anyways guys. Ouch..."

His voice sounded like hell and looked very painful to talk. His appearance was no better. face was pale, had red flush to the cheeks and dark circles under his eyes. It looks like he didn't even bother with his hair. Kyoya moved away fro the twins and stopped him.

"What are you doing here? You need to go home!" He scolded but Tamaki just smiled at him like an idiot.

"Did ya forget something dude?" I asked. no answer. He then sat next to me then stared at the twins sitting across from us.

"Is there a problem boss?" They asked in unison.  
"I just did't wan to stay home." _God he sounds horrible. Hope he doesn't get anyone here sick._

Kyoya came over and put his hand to his forehead and his eyes widened. "Tamaki."

"Yes mommy?"

 _Mommy? The fuck is wrong with you?_

"You really need to get out of here and rest."

"Why? I'b fine!" He whined.

Kyoya gave in after 10 minutes of arguing with Tamaki. "Fine by me. If you pass out, I will bring you home myself." He warned.

"We still haben't found their characters yet! That's what was bothering me!" He yelled back at him with the same level of annoyance. He then broke into a coughing fit that made him bend forward in his seat as he tried to catch his breath. I rubbed his back to ease the fit. He eventually stopped and sat back. "You alright there bud?" I asked concerned

He closed his eyes and nodded. Tamaki looked more worn out than he already was.

"Tama-chan? are you ok?" Honey asked sounding sad.

No answer as he was sound asleep. _That took no time at all. Poor guy._

I looked at the clock. _Fuck! we gonna be late!_

I quickly got grabbed mine and Dees bags. "I'm sorry everyone but we have to go."

"So soon?" Kyoya asked, writing in his book.

"Yeah. He has to go with his opportunity worker. Can't miss the appointment."

"No problem Zakariah. I will text you when we your characters. Obviously we can't do much about it right now." He said looking at Tamaki. "We didn't have guests for today anyways because we can't run things without Tamaki present. You are free to go as is everyone else if they want."

"Understood. Sees ya tomorrow guys!"

Everyone said goodbye to us as we left. _What a day!_

 **A/N; Poor Tamaki! Don't worry. He will be better in the next chapter!**

 **As you can see, Kyoya is very protective over our new hosts. Normally not how he acts right? He has a soft spot for them. What's gonna happen next?**

 **Thanks for reading! Feedback welcome!**


	4. Decision

**Hello again! As I promised I came back with another chapter. Might be short and all over but that's what I get for doing three fics at once ^^;**

 **Anyways, Enjoy brothas!**

"Why you tell them that my worker is comin today? That is lying!" Daniel scolded me as he threw his bag at the wall of our living room. "I wanted to stay Zak! Fuck!" I watched as he stormed out and ran upstairs. I sighed and sat down on the floor.

 _I hate lyin but I have to get shit done. they wouldn't have let us go early if I said I had to do things that possibly could have waited. half truth! worker is coming tomorrow and the place has to be spotless!_

My phone buzzed softly on the table. I got a text. _When did I give this mook my number? ...oh right..._

 **From: Drama To: Me**

 **Subject:** "Big news!"

"Meet me and Kyoya outside!"

 **End**

I look at the message skeptically and with slight shock.

"They know where we live? the fuck?" I decided against texting back and took off my blazer and shoes.

Pounding on the door was a sign I made them wait too long. "alright alright! fuck I'm right here!" I shouted. Opening the door I was greeted by the sickly blonde and the shadow... king I think he called himself? "Well Zakariah, I believe you have explaining to do, seeing as you obviously are not dressed for going anywhere special." Kyoya looked at me like he was gonna scream at any time... or hit me. If looks could kill dude, that glare would be the poison! "Actually dude somethin came up with his worker and called right as we got in the door." I lied. "You guys wanna come in? You needed to tell me somethin right?" They both came in the house and took their shoes off and they seemed surprised at the size of the house.

"Beautiful home you have Zak!" Cheered Tamaki. "Yes. Its quite larger than Haruhi's apartment." Kyoya said. I smiled and led them into the dining room seeing as the living room was a wreck. "yous want anything to drink or eat?" I ask. "Water is fine thank you." The dark haired boy said. Tamaki nodded in agreement. They both sat down. I opened the fridge and grabbed the jug of water. "Zakariah, Who's alcohol is that there on the bottom shelf?" Tamaki asked sounding worried and kinda congested still. _Goddamn it Eric! learn take your shit with you!_ "My cousin's. Stupid left it here when he left for a long road trip for his job a few weeks ago." I explained. They both calmed down a bit after that.

I poured the water in cups and put the glasses on the table. "Was yous thinkin that I was an alchi or somethin?" I laughed. "Not at all. I was more cautious than anything Zak. We do not need an alcoholic in the club. Just being safe here. That's all." Tamaki said. He then covered his mouth as he coughed hard into his arm and winced at the pain after. That obviously hurt him. He took the glass and downed the water like he was dehydrating terribly. "Easy there man. Don't make it worse." I told him calmly. Looking to Kyoya, I asked him about the 'big news' I was texted about. "We have figured out your types for the club. Where's Daniel?" He asked looking around. I laughed a little. "He's pretty pissed off at me. Don't ask why. When he's like this I don't bother him."

"Right." Kyoya nodded then continued. "You are our 'Gothic' type host, if you like that title. Daniel is the 'creative' type" He smiled at me brightly for once. "Welcome to the club."

"I have no objections here dude." I stated as I pulled my hair back and tied it. "Is that all guys?"

"Just a couple of questions." Tamaki managed to rasp out.

"Tamaki, I don't think you can handle another round of pain from talking." He tried to tell the other boy.

'No! Let me talk." He demanded weakly. "What company does your cousin work for exactly? And why are you always late to school?" The anger in his voice was noticeable from both the pain and aggravation.

I poured him more water and handed it to him. "Please don't hurt yourself like that bro. Been there, not fun." I said with some sympathy then continued. "Eric, our cousin and his friend that is his tag partner works for the WWE; an sports entertainment company. It's all pro wrestlin. He's always on the road and sometimes when he's here he forgets stuff, the beer for an example, is his. I don't touch the shit." They understood me more now it looked like. "I'm always late because of mornin meetins with Dee's worker and the dude is usually here for an hour or more dependin on if he does inspections or not. Most of the time I end up havin a screamin match with the guy because he's difficult to deal with. For the lateness, I apologize severely." They looked at each other and back at me. Kyoya was the first to stand up.

"I suppose it cant be helped. Please call me or Tamaki if this guy is keeping you longer. We will help so you two don't end up in trouble." He explained.

"Thanks dude." I said to him happy.

A few minutes later I helped Kyoya put Tamaki in the car they showed up in after he passed out. I waved at the car as it left. Going back inside I was greeted by Dee on the floor in the living room. "What are you doin now?" I asked him but only got his shirt thrown in my face as a response. _ok... hopefully he's gonna be fine come Monday._

 **There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 ** _P.S: Myself and my broski on DA is working on something for the Black Butler and SU fans . Keep an eye out for the new ones when they post )_**


	5. Short story

**sorry for the lack of updates everyone! been all kinds of busy.**

 **Made a short story to go in here, mainly just Kyoya trying to keep it together during a very loud and eventful Host Club day. In POV as well. enjoy!.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shut ya ass up! Hikaru you really need to for once!"

"Bite me goth kid!" He then punched Zakariah, which then threw the white-haired boy into brawl bode. Zakariah got up on something then launched himself off of one of the tables landing on Hikaru, taking them both to the floor. Now they are beating themselves mercilessly.

They're at each others throats again! Both of Zakariah's and Hikaru's voices and fists boomed throughout the club room and once again scaring the guests, Honey, Daniel and Tamaki. Why can't they get along? I stood up and went over to helped Mori split the two up, It took great force (and bribing) to get them apart.

"Now! What is your problem with Hikaru?" I asked Zak-senpai. He wiped the sweat from his face and leaned back in the chair before starting.

"Ok. I was on the phone with my boss, a few minutes later he grabbed my phone and friggin ran. Asked him to give it back, then the bastard spiked it! I don't know what the fuck is wrong with this guy's head but he's gone insane! If I get canned, i'm fucked for rent."

I then turned to the older twin, who now had an apologetic look. "Listen! all I was trying to do was play a small game to get a chase going. The ladies love the bit!"

"So you had to spike his phone and punch him?" I said scolding him

He laughed nervously.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

An hour later the yelling started back up but this time it was Haruhi and Tamaki. He had been bothering her about dressing up in the girls version of the costume we are all wearing ( Vampire theme for Halloween) of course, she wasn't having it.

"Senpai! Leave me alone!" She protested

"But you'll look so cute in it!" He insisted

"Leave him alone bro! He ain't gotta do shit if he don't wanna!" Zakariah yelled from across the room.

I looked around the room to see the three arguing. The twins and Mori are totally busy entertaining the guests to help again and Honey and Daniel are ignorant to the whole noise deal because they're stuffing their faces with cake and other sweets. I put sighed and put my book down and excused myself from where I was sitting.

"Can't catch a break can I? Tamaki please leave Haruhi alone!" I shouted a bit louder than I intended to. It silenced the entire room. I walked over to them then grabbed the blonde away from her. Looking back to everyone else, I gave a small smile and apologized for the scare. "Carry on everyone! The king needs to be left alone for a while"

 _This is going to be a long day_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There ya go guys! sorry for the rush on the story, was written at 3 am and I just got off of work. Reviews welcomed as always and the new stories should be up soon enough! Thanks you reading. Updates soon!**


End file.
